Alice en el País de las Maravillas
by Jack Redfield Black
Summary: Ahora Alice vive con Jasper en el seno de la familia Cullen, pero ¿qué ocurrió en esos treinta años de búsqueda? AlicaxJasper! Chapter 6! xD
1. Chapter 1

Ahora Alice vive junto a Jasper, feliz en el seno de la familia Cullen, pero... ¿qué ocurrió en esos 30 años antes de encontrarse con el amor de su vida?

.

**Alice en el País de las Maravillas **

_**El cuerpo de la chica reposaba en un claro del bosque, con sus cabellos negros reposando junto a ella enmarcando su cara de ángel y a pesar de estar vestida con un camisón blanco y raído era el ser más bello que había pisado el bosque...**_

El fuego me quema el hombro. Siento que me desvanezco, que el fuego abrasa todo mi ser, quemándome desde dentro. La agonía borra de mí cualquier otro sentido: no veo, no oigo, ni vivo más allá del dolor que arde en mí. Intento llorar, pero el fuego seca mis lágrimas; intento chillar, pero el fuego seca mi garganta. Me convulsiono de dolor, deseando que pare y, entonces,...para.

El dolor me impide abrir los ojos, pero ya ha acabado. Entonces algo nuevo llega a mi ser. Es como un pequeño calambre que llena mi mente de niebla, que poco a poco va aclarándose, dejándome ver a través de ella. _Veo un chico que me mira, su franca sonrisa produce en mí un repentino alivio. Me sonrojo y le sonrío._

_-¿Te encuentras bien, Alice?- me dice tendiéndome una mano._

_¿Alice? ¿Quién es Alice? ¿Yo? ¡Oh, Dios mío...! ¿Quién soy?_

_-No pasa nada, estoy bien, Jasper- le respondo._

Abro los ojos. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y dónde está el chico? ¿Jasper? Sí, Jasper. Estoy sola en...en...¿un bosque? Intento levantarme, pero un agudo dolor tira de mi hombro. Me miro y encuentro una media luna plateada, grabada a fuego en mi piel.

Trato de levantarme de nuevo, obviando el frío dolor de mi hombro. Empiezo a cobrar sentido de dónde estoy. Esta especie de bosquecillo es poco denso, pero aún así no me deja ver claramente la luz del sol que vuela unos cuantos de miles de kilómetros por encima de los árboles, que dejan pasar sus rayos débilmente hasta el suelo.

Entonces, me percato de una cosa muy importante que me ha pasado desapercibida: ¿quién soy? No recuerdo nada. Bueno, recuerdo aquel chico, pero eso...¿era un sueño? (camino confusa). ¿Jasper? ¿Era ése su nombre? ¿Y yo? ¿Yo quién soy? Él me llamó, pero ¿cómo me llamó?...¡Alice! ¿Soy Alice?

Levanto la mirada en busca de algo que me sirva de ayuda. No veo a nadie, pero hay algo que me resulta extraño, algo que no termino de acertar a saber qué es...Mientras pienso, camino sin rumbo, andando ágilmente entre rocas y raíces, que esquivo sin problemas, y mis pisadas son inaudibles cuando mis pies se posan sobre la hierba. ¿Estoy descalza? Vaya, no había notado ese pequeño detalle. Me fijo entonces en mi ropa. Una especie de camisón blanco y raído cae despreocupadamente sobre mí, cubriendo a medias mi pequeño y...¿duro cuerpo? Estoy helada, pero sin embargo, no siento frío...Qué extraño...

Sigo caminando y entonces presiento algo. Una presencia. La mirada de algo que se clava en mi nuca. Me vuelvo y veo a un ciervo joven que me mira con ojos aterrorizados. Algo frita dentro de mí. Siento como pierdo el control sobre mi mente y mi cuerpo e, involuntariamente, me abalanzo encima del pequeño animal que es demasiado lento como para lograr escapar de mí...

Todo se ha vuelto oscuro, he perdido el poder sobre mí misma y se me ha nublado la razón. Miro desconcertada mis manos que están manchadas de un líquido denso y rojizo. ¿Sangre? ¡Sangre!

¡¡Oh, Dios, qué he hecho?? Me llevo la mano al corazón por el susto y espero encontrarlo allí golpeando mi pecho a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero... no lo oigo. No siento el tic-tac desenfrenado de mis latidos bajo mi pecho. Palpo desconcertada el pecho, tratando de encontrar algún rastro de mi corazón bajo mi piel.

Mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente: ¿Estoy muerta? ¿¡ESTOY MUERTA Y SOY UN FANTASMA?! No me lo puedo creer, he muerto... y yo sin enterarme, ¡qué irónico! Me llevo las manos a la cabeza. ¡Todo encaja! Si hasta llevo el camisón blanco.

Camino en círculos tratando de calmarme cuando se repite el calambre. La niebla cubre de nuevo mi mente, Me paro esperando que la mente se me despeje, pero a través de la niebla, empiezo a vislumbrar a una figura. Al principio es tan sólo un borrón, pero poco a poco va cogiendo forma y color hasta que se vuelve completamente nítida. Unos ojos dorados me miran sonrientes... ¡Es el chico de antes!

_- Entonces... ¿hay vampiros como nosotros que no dañan a humanos? – me pregunta. ¿Es esperanza lo que se dibuja en sus ojos? Espera, espera...¿vampiros?_

Parpadeo confusa y cuando abro de nuevo los ojos, ya no está. Da nuevo estoy en el bosque, de pie, en el mismo lugar, como si nada hubiese pasado. ¿Vampiro? ¿Soy un vampiro? ¡No estoy muerta! Sonrío de alegría al percatarme de ese "pequeño detalle". ¡No estoy muerta, no estoy muerta! Salto de Alegría mientras empiezo a correr por el bosque.

- ¡No estoy muerta! – grito de emoción mientras salto -. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Soy un vampiro! – mis ojos se abren por completo en una mueca de horror. Me miro las manos desconcertada. ¡Sangre! ¿Qué he hecho? -. El ciervo... – murmuro recordando lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos.

¿Me he comido un ciervo? Bueno, al menos no era una persona. Respiro aliviada y me siento en una raíz que sobresale dos palmos del suelo. Si he perdido el control al "oler" al ciervo,... ¿qué me pasará cuando me encuentre con un ser humano? Sé poco de los vampiros, pero lo poco que sé es que mueren cuando les da el sol, que se convierten en murciélagos y que beben sangre humana... Eso me hace pensar en otra cosa: ¿me puedo convertir en murciélago? Y, si es de día,... ¿por qué no he muerto? Vaya, no sé ni quién soy ni qué soy.

Me levanto y camino sin rumbo, buscando a alguien que pueda ayudarme. Pero, claro, ¿quién va a querer ayudarme? Entonces noto un olor nuevo ("¿Desde cuando tengo tan buen olfato?", me pregunto), no es un humano, si lo hubiese sido habría perdido el control, estoy segura. No, es _otra cosa..._

_**Lo que fuese que se estaba acercando no hacía ruido alguno. El bosque seguía en**__**la misma calma que unos minutos atrás. Sólo ese olor le hacía ver a Alice que alguien se acercaba. Ese olor le picaba en la nariz, inundándola, haciendo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca. El frío se apoderó de ella más si era posible...**_

.

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta laaaarga historia (30 añitos tan sólo). Me costó muchísimo imaginarme a la inocente y dulce Alice cuando se despertó convertida en vampiro sola y sin recordar absolutamente nada. Y más me está costando imaginar el resto de su historia. Déjenme reviews y díganme si les gustó y si quieren que la continúe. Acepto críticas y consejos ¡Todo sea por mejorar!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno visto que ha gustado la historia y que a mí aún no se me ha apagado la luz de la inspiración para la historia, he aquí el segundo capítulo. Por cierto el primer capítulo se llama _Despertar, _que se me olvidó decirlo...

Espero que os guste y perdón si tardo mucho en actualizar, pero es una historia complicada :S

Este capítulo se titula:

"**Nunca más"**

_**Alice permaneció quieta sin respirar, sin moverse, sin pestañear, atenta a la aparición de aquel invitado que sabía que tarde o temprano aparecería ante ella...**_

Siento que aquello que se acerca está más cerca. Un repentino instinto de supervivencia me dice que permanezca quieta si no quiero que me descubra. Mantengo la respiración de manera inconsciente durante un segundo, dos, tres, quince, veinte,... ¿tampoco respiro? Empiezo a dudar sobre la primera teoría ¿Seguro que no estoy muerta? Me pregunto en el más absoluto silencio.

Una brisa repentina levanta algunas hojas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo y siento como mi raído camisón toma un poco de vuelo, pero permanezco quieta, no sé si paralizada por el miedo o por curiosidad. Entonces un pequeño ruido después de tanto tiempo de espera me indica un espacio entre dos árboles robustos. Dirijo mi mirada hacia aquel pequeño espacio. Está ahí, lo sé. Y también sé que saldrá tarde o temprano. Uno de los arbustos que están un poco más allá de los árboles se abre sin el más pequeño ruido y deja pasar a un hombre de unos cuarenta años. A pesar de las canas de su pelo cobrizo su piel es tersa y suave y sus ojos dorados me miran con un deje de desconfianza y de relajación.

Lo miro esperando algún movimiento por su parte, pero el se digna a mirarme, analizarme como el más importante de los experimentos. Algo capta su atención durante unos segundos y se gira mirando por encima de su hombro. De pronto su tranquilidad y pasividad se convierte en nerviosismo. Se acerca a mí a una velocidad imposible. Sé que cualquiera hubiese perdido su rastro, pero yo he visto cada uno de sus movimientos y me he sorprendido de cómo ha cruzado los quince metros que nos separaban en unas décimas de segundo.

- Alice... – susurra mirándome desde la brillantez de sus ojos dorados. Sus facciones son finas y dulces, a pesar de la robustez de su cuerpo duro y blanquecino. _Vampiro_, me susurra una voz en mi interior.

- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunto sin moverme. Sé que si corro me alcanzará, lo he visto correr y sé que me alcanzaría.

- Eso no importa – vuelve a mirar por encima de su hombro y su voz se acelera -. Tengo poco tiempo, Alice. ¿Sabes lo que eres? – me dice en un susurro inaudible.

- Sí – digo tímida y sé que él sabe lo que soy al igual que yo sé que él lo es -. Un vampiro igual que tú.

- Vaya, me sigues sorprendiendo – dice con una sonrisa blanca y perfecta mientras aparecen unas pequeñas arrugas en torno a sus dorados ojos -. Bien. Alice quiero que sepas unas cosas. No dejes que la _sed _te domine. Lucha contra ella y no dañes a los humanos. – dice y se detiene unos segundos para volver a mirar sobre el hombro en algún punto detrás de él -. Y segundo: huye.

Mis ojos lo miran extrañados sin comprender a qué se refiere, pero entonces un nuevo olor llena el ambiente. _Otro vampiro_, pero este huele a salado y a picante, un olor que se mezcla con un olor a podrido, un olor a sangre podrida...

- Yo lo detendré, tú sólo huye y no te dejes ver bajo la luz del sol – me advierte ya de espaldas a mí.

Me quedo mirándolo unos segundos. Va vestido de blanco al igual que yo, pero lo suyo parece un uniforme blanco de enfermero... ¿Un médico? Vaya, no sabía que hubiese vampiros mezclados con lo humanos. Entonces me giro y decido ponerme a correr, pero antes de poder emprender el camino en la dirección contraria a la que se dirige la mirada del vampiro me vuelve a recorrer el calambre. La niebla me ciega de nuevo, pero esta vez, _cuando se disipa no me encuentro ante unos ojos dulces y dorados sino ante unos ojos rojos y desorbitados. El vampiro que me acaba de hablar está ahí también, pero su rostro ha cambiado, semejándose al de una fiera y un rugido feroz surge de su pecho. Se ensalzan en una pelea sangrienta, pero apenas soy capaz de seguir sus movimientos rápidos y felinos. Hasta que el vampiro de ojos dorados cae inerte..._

Parpadeo y de nuevo estoy en el bosque en el mismo lugar que hacía unos segundos. Me giro y veo al vampiro en la misma situación que hacía unos instantes. Pero yo lo he visto morir. ¿No?

- Visiones, Alice, visiones – dice sin girarse -. Ves el futuro. Cada vampiro tiene capacidades y supongo que esa es la tuya, aunque juraría que no es una capacidad vampírica. Y ahora huye, niña huye.

- Pero usted... entonces... - ¿veo el futuro? ¿Entonces el chico de los ojos dorados es mi futuro? Espera si veo el futuro, él va a...

- Morir – dice completando mis pensamientos -. Sí voy a morir y espero que no sea en vano. Así que corre Alice, corre.

Me giro y comienzo a andar de forma acelerada. Mis pasos se aceleran y empiezo a correr. El esfuerzo es mínimo y sé que si no corro todo lo que puedo el _otro vampiro_ me atrapará. Acelero un poco más, y un poco más, y un poco más, y... Cuando me percato de mi velocidad soy apenas consciente de que estoy corriendo, aunque sé que esa velocidad no es _normal _al menos no para un ser humano. A pesar de mi velocidad soy capaz de ver perfectamente aquello que me rodea, como si el tiempo se ralentizara sólo para permitirme ver lo aquello que quiero sin que por ello tenga que detenerme.

He corrido durante horas y por fin he salido del laberíntico bosque. Un camino de tierra se dibuja ante mí serpenteando colina abajo hacia lo que parece un pequeño pueblo: unas casas de tejados marrones y paredes color de albero. Mi agudo agudo oído capta incluso el balido de una oveja (que, por cierto, sé que tiene la pata delantera derecha rota por su _olor_) y el olor de _ellos_. Personas normales y corrientes que viven de forma pacífica en aquel pequeño pueblo y sus _OLORES_, sus atrayentes olores. Y entonces comprendo la advertencia del vampiro de ojos dorados, ahora siento la _sed_, un grito irracional de mí que lucha por matar a todos ellos para parar la _sed_, para saciar la _sed_... con sangre...

Oigo el ruido de una carreta que se acerca. Está a unos veinte metros. Diecinueve. Dieciocho. El ruido de las ruedas rebotando en los baches del suelo arenoso es ahora perfectamente audible. Y su olor… el del granjero que viene directo hacia mí. Intento controlarme, convencerme de que la sed no me afecta de que… de que por alguna razón siento cómo mis pupilas se dilatan atentas a la aparición de la carreta y que el inocente ganadero me sonríe con una franca sonrisa y que…

Una gota de sangre cae de mis labios hasta la barbilla. Baila durante unos segundos ahí, como indecisa entre cae o no, para finalmente rodar por mi garganta. Me miro las manos con incredulidad y culpabilidad.

- Nunca más – me prometo en voz alta -. Nunca, nunca jamás… - y me vuelvo hacia el sol…

_**El cuerpo de Alice empezó a desprender una extraña luz cuando los rayos del de la mañana comenzaron a romperse sobre su cuerpo frío como si fuese la refracción dentro de un pequeño diamante. La luz cambiante iluminó el rostro inerte del incente carretero…**_

.

Espero que les haya gustado y espero también que comprendan lo que me costó describir el primer y espero que único asesinato de Alice.

Gracias por sus comentarios y actualizaré cuando pueda!!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulos Alice

He aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Quiero daros las gracias por vuestro apoyo. Créanme cuando les digo que me costó mucho decidirme a empezar a escribirla, porque la vi muy difícil, pero todo sea por nuestra increíble Alice.

Ya comienzo a vislumbrar el resto de la historia, y por supuesto hay personajes nuevos que iréis descubriendo y espero que lleguéis a cogerles cariños, porque algunos serán decisivos para el comportamiento de Alice en el futuro... Bueno no me enrollo más, aquí está el tercer capítulo.

.

**Jason, Miriam, Jack... ****Jasper**

_**El cobertizo donde se encontraba estaba abandonado desde hacía varios años, por eso no le preocupó pasar allí días enteros, escondida, temerosa de salir, alimentándose de animales salvajes del bosque que le rodeaba...**_

Llevo días encerrada. Quizás hayan pasado semanas, meses o años. Nada de eso me importa ahora, cuando cierro los ojos recuerdo el desfigurado rostro del carretero en un horrible mueca de dolor y terror. Sé que nunca podré olvidar la mirada perdida de Jason, así se llamaba. Jason. Si pudiese permitírmelo lloraría por él, lloraría por mí, lloraría por el vampiro de ojos dorados que dio su vida por mí, por el ciervo que maté... Soy un horrible monstruo encerrado en el cuerpo de una inocente chica de unos diecinueve años según fui capaz de vislumbrar en un pequeño espejo de madera que le robé al carretero. Al igual que algunas ropas.

Me encierro sola todos los días en el cobertizo alejado de todos. Sé que el vampiro de ojos rojos no me encontrará porque corrí, volé, todo lo rápido que pude. Kilómetros me separan ahora de aquel pequeño pueblo que nunca llegué a saber dónde estaba. Quizás tenía familia, quizás aún me buscan, pero yo nunca volveré. No recuerdo cuánto corrí, por lo que no podré encontrar el pueblo y además si regresase... ¿sería capaz de controlar esta horrible _sed_?

Con los días he aprendido a controlar las visiones y sé cuando un carro se acerca por el camino que está a pocos metros del cobertizo, entonces salgo y huyo dentro del bosque para que sus olores no me alcancen.

Acabo de llegar de caza. Un jabalí moribundo me ha servido como sustento. Intento dañar lo menos posible, por lo que sólo bebo sangre de animales enfermos, pues su sangre me valen a mí igual. Entro en el cobertizo y me cambio de ropa para colocarme uno de los pequeños trajes rústicos y baratos del carretero. Cojo el pequeño espejo de madera y por primera vez desde que se lo robé al carretero miro mi reflejo en él. Mis ojos antes rojos, han adquirido un tono dorado, como el del buen vampiro. Después de mucho tiempo una sonrisa cruza mi cara y por primera vez también me doy cuenta de mi _belleza_. Mis cabellos negros caen desordenados sobre mis hombros y mi cara está un poco sucia por el polvo del cobertizo, sin embargo soy _bella_, de una belleza diferente y extraña.

Entonces oigo el ruido de una pequeña carreta acercándose por el camino de grava. ¿Cómo ha podido suceder? He estado atenta y sé que nadie se acercaba. El futuro ha cambiado de repente, sin razón aparente. Y entonces una voz, mi conciencia quizás, me susurra en mi mente: _el destino cambia si las elecciones cambian, recuerda el libre albedrío_. Cierro los ojos y me preparo para correr todo lo rápido que pueda dentro del bosque, pero los olores de los que viajan dentro de la pequeña diligencia comienzan a invadirme. Una mujer, un hombre y un niño. Los tres sanos. Siento como la sed me llama e intenta apoderarse de mí, pero por alguna razón, esta vez no pierdo la conciencia y soy capaz de controlarme.

En un movimiento suicida, me atrevo a salir de la cabaña. Recojo mis pequeños utensilios y el espejo de madera que nunca me abandona. He tomado una decisión y esta vez la sed no será quien controle la sensación. La muerte del carretero me ha dado la fuerza suficiente y sé que podré. Bajo hasta el sendero y espero a que la carreta se acerque.

Pasan unos quince minutos antes de que la desvencijada carreta de la vuelta para bajar por el camino. Le hago señas con mis manos para que se paren. Si un vampiro ha podido resistir la sangre hasta el punto de convertirse en médico, yo también podré. Aprieto contra mi pecho el espejo que se ha convertido para mí en un amuleto de fuerza, que me recuerda que no debo ceder, que soy más fuerte que la bestia que intenta dominarme.

La carreta para justo frente a mí y la _sed_ despierta aún mas fuerte. Inspiro fuertemente para aplacarla, pero el olor de la mujer del carretero es dulce y el del niño es sencillamente magnífico. Me obligo a concentrarme y comienzo a andar hacia ellos. El esfuerzo que hago es definitivamente sobrehumano, pero yo ya no soy humana, me recuerdo. El carretero, un hombre entrado en años me mira expectante a que comience yo a hablar. Inspiro para coger fuerza y de nuevo el olor me llena por dentro, pero esta vez estaba preparada.

- Buenas tardes, señor – me dirijo hacia él, y entonces recuerdo que no tengo una excusa para encontrarme perdida en un camino cerca de ninguna parte -. ¡Gracias a Dios y al cielo que ha llegado! – comienzo a llorar en un falso llanto sin lágrimas. Se me ha ocurrido una idea -. Llevo semanas perdida en el bosque y, cuando encontré al fin el camino, no había nadie – invento -. Llevo, si no mal he contado, dieciséis noches mal durmiendo en ese estropeado y abandonado cobertizo – este dato es correcto -, más todos los días que he estado perdida dentro de ese horrible bosque... – finjo un alarido de dolor al recordarlo y por alguna razón el carretero se dibuja en mi mente y el dolor entonces ya no es fingido.

- Tranquila chica – me dice la mujer del desconcertado caballero -. Nosotros te ayudaremos. Mi nombre es Miriam, él es mi marido Jason – una punzada de dolor cruza mi corazón al escuchar ese nombre -, y éste en mi hijo Jack – unos ojos oscuros me sonríen desde detrás de la ancha mujer que también me dirige una sonrisa bondadosa -. Suba, vamos, no tiene ya nada que temer.

O sí que lo tengo, el último Jason con el que me topé me lo comí, pero supongo que eso no es nada ¿cierto? No pasa nada si soy un monstruo asesino capaz de matar con sus propias manos a un elefante de una tonelada, ¿verdad que no, señora? Me siento horrible por dentro, pero a pesar de ello le dirijo una sonrisa agradecida a Miriam y a su marido cuyos pelos ya comienzan a perder su calor bajo el blanco de las canas.

Miro el nublado cielo y entonces recuerdo lo que me ocurre cuando me da el sol. Soy como un cristal que refleja los rayos que se rompen sobre mi blanca piel. Y, aunque en cierto modo es bello, también me recuerda que ya no soy humana.

- Y dime, ¿cómo te llamas? – me saca de mis pensamientos Miriam.

- Zí, Zí, ¿cómo te llamazz? – dice el pequeño Jack al que le falta un diente.

Sonrío graciosa mirando a los bondadosos ojos del niño y entonces me prometo a mi misma controlar mi sed. Por él, por Jason, por Miriam, por mí...

- Mi nombre es Alice – digo respondiendo a ambos.

El destino me ha jugado una mala pasada, créanme. ¡¡El granjero que me ha recogido se llama Jason!! Es como si el destino quisiese jugar conmigo, recordándome la mirada sin vida de aquel hombre. Nos dirigimos hacia un pequeño pueblo donde venden las hortalizas y verduras que han recogido en el año. Éste ha tenido una buena cosecha de patatas. Cada día me escapo unos minutos en la noche mientras finjo que estoy durmiendo (tampoco me hace falta dormir) y busco algún ser en los lindes del bosque que me ayude a aplacar mi sed. Hoy le ha tocado a un pequeño zorro. Su sangre me ha ayudado a quitar de mí el sabor de las hortalizas que nos prepara Miriam. Supongo que antes de la transformación me hubiesen encantado, pero ahora es como si comiese arena. Cualquier comida normal me resulta insustancial, insípida. La sangre es mi salvamento, mi sustento... mi castigo.

Regreso al pequeño campamento dónde dormimos y me tumbo sin hacer el más mínimo ruido (como siempre) entre Jack y la pared del fondo. Miro al techo y cierro los ojos en una perfecta demostración de sueño apacible. ¡Ups! Se me ha olvidado respirar. Comienzo poco a poco a llenar y a vaciar mi capacidad torácica inservible. Mirado desde el punto de vista humano parece muy lógico respirar, pero desde el punto de vista de un vampiro como yo parece ridículo. Dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa y me sumo en una especia de inconsciencia, dejando la mente en blanco y dejando que el tiempo trascurra a mi alrededor. No duermo, pero se le parece y me ayuda a no aburrirme en las seis horas de sueño de Jason, el primero en levantarse.

Cuando _despierto _(soy incapaz de aguantar una pequeña sonrisa ante lo patético de la situación), me doy cuenta de que la carreta donde dormimos está iluminada, muy iluminada. ¡Mierda! ¡El sol! ¡¡EL SOL!! ¿Qué hago? Siento como el pánico se apodera de mí. Miriam, que ya se ha levantado, entra a despertarnos a mí y a Jack y a abrir las ventanas. Rápidamente me escondo bajo la manta intentando que ninguna parte de mi cuerpo sobresalga. Me maldigo a mí misma por no haber echado una mirada al futuro. Entonces rápidamente tomo una decisión, la niebla se apodera de mí y tras la visión de futuro, sé que funcionará.

- Miriam... – murmuro intentando poner voz ronca y dolorida – Miriam... – llamo esta vez un poco más fuerte. Tengo que reconocer que como actriz soy bastante buena.

- Venga Alice, hay que levantarse – dice acercándose a mí.

Ahora llega el momento cumbre de mí actuación. Sí esto me sale bien me prometo hacerme un regalo. Miriam se acerca a mí y entonces agradezco el haberme comido al zorro, porque su olor despierta mi sed de una manera diferente. Me contengo, respiro (obligada, ya lo sé). Comienza mi actuación: toso de manera descontrolada y me esfuerzo por estar todo lo fría que pueda.

- ¿Alice? ¿Alice, te encuentras bien? – la preocupación se nota en la voz de Miriam. Me siento culpable por engañarla, pero sé que es lo correcto.

- Me duele la garganta – digo con voz ronca -. Tengo frío – le explico mientras me tapo y me relío con la pequeña manta aún más.

Siento como la delgada aunque robusta mano de la mujer se posa sobre mi frente. Un pequeño grito de horror me da la razón al pensar que debo tener unos 32º C o 33º C de temperatura.

- Me duele la cabeza – me apresuro a decir antes de que me pida que retira la manta para verme mejor -, ¿puede cerrar la persiana? La oscuridad me sentará bien.

Miriam se levanta y cierra la persiana al completo. Ningún rayo de sol cubre yo la estancia, por lo que me atrevo a asomar la cabeza de la asfixiante manta.

- Alice, creo que has enfermado – me dice pasándome las manos por la frente. Finjo tiritar cuando retira la mente del resto de mi pequeño cuerpo -. Será mejor que hoy te quedes dentro de la carreta a oscuras y descansando. Te voy a traer un poco de caldo caliente, te sentará bien y verás como mañana ya se te ha curado este tonto enfriamiento.

- No hace falta que se preocupe – me apresuro a decirle. Me niego a tomar otro caldo de verduras -. Creo que sólo... – toso. La actuación está saliendo perfecta -... necesito dormir y descansar.

- Está bien – me dice ya desde la puerta.

La habitación se queda en completa oscuridad. Mi ¿sexto? ¿séptimo sentido? me dice que una persona normal sería incapaz de ver nada dentro de la estancia, pero yo no soy normal. Hace ya mas de seis meses que dejé de ser normal. ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo!

Las horas pasan lentas dentro de la carreta. Miriam ha entrado un par de veces y siempre me ha encontrado _durmiendo_. Miro a mi futuro, como ya estoy cogiendo costumbre a hacer cuando estoy sola o fingiendo dormir. _Sus ojos dorados vuelven a aparecerse frente a mí, con un amor infinito, recordándome porqué decidí salir del cobertizo. Para encontrarlo a él. Es mi destino. Jasper. _Independientemente de lo que haga o de lo que elija, él aparece siempre en mi futuro; a veces es en un café, a veces en la calle, a veces en un campo, a veces estamos con más personas, bueno, vampiros, de ojos dorados. _Mi familia,_ los llamo.

Poco a poco, Jasper ha ido haciéndose un hueco en mi corazón, hasta el punto de ser ahora mi razón de existencia (en otros momentos habría dicho la razón de mi vida, pero eso ya no se puede aplicar a mi inmortal existencia).

Cuando vuelvo a la realidad después de haber estado observando aquellos ojos dorados oigo ruidos. Voces y gritos que provienen de fuera de la carreta. Nos hemos detenido. Dejo que la niebla me invada para mirar el futuro y _observo como Jason es atacado. Protege a Miriam y a Jack tras su robusto cuerpo. El asaltante asesta una certera puñalada en el bajo vientre haciendo caer a Jason de dolor. Miriam abraza al pequeño Jack mientras le pide al agresor que la mate a ella, pero que no toque a su pequeño. Ambos caen inerte ante sus pies con certeras puñaladas y los ojos inertes de Jason_ me recuerdan a los del carretero que yo misma asesiné con mis dientes, aún más mortíferos que ese patético puñal de mano. Es el momento de enmendar un error. Ya murió uno por mi culpa, es hora de salvar a tres.

Salgo de la carreta y soy poco consciente de que la luz del sol se rompe sobre mi cuerpo. Debe de ser un espectáculo bello visto desde fuera, pero es lo último que el agresor que está frente a mí verá en su vida. El puñal está apuntando a Jason a pesar de que sus ojos se dirigen a mí. Adelanta un paso y me clava el puñal en le pecho. Lo saca limpio de la herida, ni una sola gota de sangre mancha la hoja del mortífero puñal.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora? – le susurro al oído. Una mueca de terror se dibuja en su patético rostro de rata que pronto se mezcla con una de dolor. Se ha clavado el puñal en el vientre. La sangre despierta mi sed aún más fuerte. Mis ojos se vuelven de color oscuro. Miro a la familia arrinconada junto a la mula de carga. Minutos más tarde estoy corriendo por el interior del bosque.

_**- ¿Era un ángel, mamá? ¿Era Alice un verdadero ángel? – le preguntó Jack a su madre.**_

_**- Lo era cariño, lo era – le respondió Miriam y algo dentro de ella le decía que no volverían a verse.**_

_**Una sonrisa de agradecimiento se dibujó en su rostro. "Gracias Alice, gracias. Seas lo que seas, gracias", pensó mirando el espacio que unos segundos antes ocupaba l a chica.**_

.

Este ha sido un capítulo largo, lo sé. Pero tenía que ser así para que escuchaseis la historia de Jason completa, para que comprendierais que Alice ha saldado su deuda, que ha salvado la vida de Jason que de una manera simbólica la perdona por la muerte de aquel otro carretero de mismo nombre.

Bueno esperaré vuestros comentarios!! Mil gracias por leerme y, como siempre digo, actualizare cuando pueda!!


	4. Chapter 4

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo -- falta de imaginación -- Pero aquí está, la época más oscura de Alice, porque ella también la tuvo...

**Oscuridad**

_**Había corrido en cualquier dirección, dejándose guiar por sus instintos, sin ningún fin, pero sabía que en algún momento tendría que parar, tendría que detenerse...**_

No sé porqué me siento así, cuando no he hecho absolutamente nada grave, pero es esta condición de vampiro la que me acongoja y me retiene. Ni si quiera sé si Miriam y Jack llegaron a ver algo en mí que les asustase, no sé si les asusté, no sé nada. Pero ellos están a salvo y es lo único que me importa.

Hice algo bueno, y si yo no hubiese estado ahí ellos habrían muerto. Lo sé, lo _vi_, y seguramente habrá muchas más personas así. No sé si lo que hice fue lo correcto, pero al fin y al cabo, un vampiro bebe sangre humana. No sé si la sangre de animal servirá para siempre y si he de matar, si verdaderamente tengo que destruir una vida humana, prefiero que sea la de alguien que ya la haya roto el mismo, con el odio, la avaricia o que haya manchado sus manos con sangre.

---...--- (tres meses después)

Hace ya dos meses que vivo en Nashville, en el estado de Tenesse. Robé un periódico en cuanto llegué. Estábamos en el 3 de Mayo de 1922. Había pasado ya más de un año desde mi transformación y la sangre me llamaba cada vez más fuerte.

No sabía qué hacer, si seguir alimentándome de sangre animal o de sangre humana. Me escondía en las sombras de los edificios para que no me diese la luz del sol. Mis ropas estaban raídas y estropeadas y mis pies descalzos destrozaban cualquiera piedra por grande que fuera que estuviese bajo ellos. Sin embargo no era eso lo que me preocupaba, si no los gritos de la chica que podía escuchar perfectamente.

Agudicé mi oído. Venían del norte. Me dirigí allí lo más rápido que pude siempre entre las sombras. Y entonces supe lo que tenía que hacer. Aquel hombre, que podía medir perfectamente un metro noventa, estaba pegando a aquella chica en un callejón apartado. La señal que esperaba. Mis ojos se tiñeron de negro, mis movimientos se volvieron felinos, suaves, certeros, y mi olfato pudo sentir galopante latido del corazón de la chica, asustada. De fondo podía oír sus gritos: "¡Mamá, papá, ayuda!", pero yo ya estaba concentrada.

- Maldita zorra – gritó el hombre levantando la mano de nuevo, pero nunca alcanzó a la joven aquella mano que iba directa a partir su mandíbula. El hombre me miró por encima del hombro y sonrió infravalorándome. Fue el último error que cometió.

De eso hace ya dos meses. Dos meses de sangre humana que me ha alimentado, haciéndome más fuerte, pero a la vez enganchándome más. De vez en cuando pasaba dos o tres días tomando sangre animal para no matar a ningún inocente, porque mis objetivos estaban claro: sólo matar a delincuentes. En los periódicos salían todos los días desapariciones, asesinatos... en ninguno de ellos se encontraba nunca una huella, un indicio del asesino.

Ahora, sentada en lo alto de uno de los edificios admiro la ciudad bajo mis pies. Por la noche parece mucho más bella y puedo moverme con total libertad sin temer que la luz del sol se rompa en mi piel de diamante. He perdido mi control sobre las visiones, ahora se agolpan en mi mente una sobre otra, cada una correspondiente a cada una de las opciones que escogen. Y Jasper ha desaparecido de ellas.

Me encojo sobre mis rodillas, apocopándome y abrazándome. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y siento como me convulsiono incapaz de llorar, incapaz de gritar por qué, ¿por qué no estás Jasper?

Antes tenía una meta, sabía que él era mi destino, que estaría conmigo, pero ha desaparecido, en algunas ocasiones me concentro mirando todas las visiones, buscándolo, pero sus ojos dorados no me han vuelto a mirar desde hace ya tres meses. ¿Será algo que he hecho? ¿Es mi culpa el hecho de que Jasper haya desaparecido de mi futuro? No sé, pero lo necesito junto a mí, saber que tarde o temprano nos veremos, porque si él no aparece en mi futuro nada tiene sentido.

Suspiro. Intento eliminar de mí el pensamiento de una vida sin Jasper, porque me hace daño, me duele y no quiero sufrir más allá del hecho de no estar con él.

Llevo ya tres días sin tomar sangre humana y mis ojos han vuelto a tomar su tono dorado, según he comprobado con el espejo de Jason. Sé que matar está mal, no debería hacer daño a nadie, pero ¿debería también no matar a esos criminales, a esas personas que siembran el mal allí a donde van? He planteado la opción de dejar de tomar sangre humana, porque fue cuando empecé a tomar sangre humana cuando Jasper desapareció, pero me es tan difícil resistirme a _el olor_...

Los gritos de un chico joven dos calles al norte me saca de mis pensamientos. No me es necesario ver con mis ojos lo que ocurre, lo _huelo_. Es el novo de su madre otra vez. Ya le frené los pies una vez cuando intentaba pegar a su madre, no lo maté porque no quería perder el control al probar la sangre, aún no estaba preparada como lo estoy ahora. Mi pequeña sobra se mueve ligera sobre las fachadas de los edificios, pasando desapercibida a los ojos de lo viandantes, que no escuchan como yo los gritos del chico. El hombre ha vuelto a pegarle. El chico ha caído al suelo. _Sangre_...

Mis pupilas se dilatan hasta lo infinito, mi olfato se agudiza, pero me obligo a mi misma a no perder el control. "Sólo el hombre", me repito a mi misma. Le ha dado una patada. Pero yo ya he llegado. El hombre me mira por encima del hombro. Me ha reconocido.

_Sale huyendo y gira por la derecha. _La visión del hombre salta a mi cabeza.

Corro antes de que él empiece si quiera a correr. Su cuerpo choca contra el mío de acero y cae dolorido al suelo. Con mis manos pequeñas le doy un suave golpe en la sien. Se ha desmayado. Lo levanto sin apenas esfuerzo: ha empezado la cacería. Lo aparto de la vista del chico, no quiero que me vea.

Siento la sangre del hombre latir bajo mis manos. Mis colmillos se hunden con facilidad en su piel y el sabor de su sangre me llena, me completa, me alimenta, me insta a tomar más y más como una droga adictiva que me seduce con su sabor metálico. Cuando he terminado un solo hilo de sangre rueda por mi barbilla, es toda la prueba que queda de mi delito.

_**Mientras la figura pequeña de cabellos negros corría calle abajo, la luna creciente empezaba a ponerse por el horizonte.**_

****.****

Prometo continuar, pero por favor, concédanme tiempo. Muchas gracias por ser tan concesivos con este pésimo escritor.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!!! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Duro sin duda, como podréis adivinar sólo con el título, pero no dudo en que os gustará el final del cap ^^

**Perdiendo el control**

_**El periódico resbaló entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo con un mudo estremecimiento. El rostro del hombre que había matado la noche anterior salía en la portada. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.**_

No han encontrado ni la más mínima prueba puedan descubrir quien es el asesino y el chico apenas me vio. Aseguró, según relataba el periódico haber visto a un ángel caer del cielo para ayudarle.

Sonrío amargamente. No soy ningún ángel. Soy un demonio que quiere limpiar sus pecados, una bestia hecha para matar que usa su don para algo bueno, pero eso no me exime de ellos, sino que hace que pesen más sobre mi conciencia. Porque sé que al igual que león ataca a su amo a pesar de estar enseñado a no hacerlo, la bestia que habita en mí también atacará, porque ya ha sentido el olor de la sangre, ya la ha saboreado y eso, tarde o temprano trae sus consecuencias.

_**Mientras la noche se cierne sobre la ciudad de Nashville, Alice recorre las calles, esperando a los crímenes del crepúsculo, cuando ella puede entrar en acción, pero esta vez no lo hacía con la esperanza de salvar a alguien, sino con el ansia de volver a probar la sangre humana...**_

Mis oídos siempre alertas captan el grito de una mujer. Corro, sin saber siquiera por dónde me dirijo, guiada por el instinto que vive dentro de mí, hasta que llego a un pequeño desván de una de las casa más apartadas de la ciudad. Allí, amarrada a la pared se encuentra una mujer joven, que deja ver bajo la cortina de sangre que le cubre el rostro unos pómulos inflamados en lo que sin duda era un rostro bello.

Es su padre, un hombre borracho que ya ha causado algún altercado insignificante en la ciudad el que le está pegando con un palo de madera. En otro momento quizás habría intentado esconderme, la sed es más fuerte que mi miedo a ser descubierta y me abalanzo sin pensarlo sobre el cuerpo del hombre. Mis dientes se clavan en la parte de atrás de su cuello seccionando una vena. Siento como la sangre me reconforta, pero a la vez mis instintos piden cada vez más y más y más...

---

Miro atónita y espantada el rostro sin vida de la mujer. La he matado. La he matado con mis manos, sin darme cuenta de cuando he empezado. Observo que le he partido el cuello y que he succionado su sangre al igual que la de su padre y por primera vez en varios meses tengo miedo, porque he perdido el control, porque he matado a alguien inocente, porque no he sabido parar y porque le bestia ha ganado terreno sobre mí hasta convertirme en una inútil incapaz de revelarse contra su instinto asesino.

Ha llegado el momento de irse, de huir de la ciudad, de dejar definitivamente la sangre. Lo sé, porque si no lo hago en este mismo instante, si no me detengo ahora, no podré volver a hacerlo, porque posiblemente esta sea la única oportunidad que me queda para redimirme.

Con mi maremágnum de sentimientos me interno por los caminos y después comienzo a andar, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más lejos, porque quiero olvidar a la Alice que cometió esos asesinatos, porque necesito encontrar algo a lo que aferrarme, algo por lo que luchar.

Desecha, dolida y exhausta me rindo y me dejo caer al suelo. No volveré a probar la sangre humana, me lo prometo. Mi pecho toma aire y llena mis pulmones con una fuerza arrítmica, como en un sollozo desconsolado, sólo que el mío es mudo y no tengo lágrimas con lo que expresarlo.

_- Siempre estaré contigo, Alice, siempre..._

Mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente. No _lo_ _he visto_, pero _lo he oído_, lo he sentido en cada fibra de mi ser.

- Jasper – me oigo susurrar aún sin creérmelo. Él es la razón que necesitaba, la fuerza que me hará olvidar la sangre humana. Él y nadie más -. Jasper – vuelvo a susurrar -... te quiero. No sé desde cuando ni porqué. No sé cómo ni dónde, pero sé que te encontraré, porque te necesito – le digo al viento. Me pongo en pie -. ¿Oíste? Dije que te quiero Jasper – grito con lo ojos vidriosos, para siempre secos al igual que mi corazón, incapaz de soltar una lágrima de angustia, una lágrima que me libere de este sufrimiento – y te buscaré, te buscaré y te encontraré. No importa que no me creas, o que cuando me conozcas no me ames, porque yo te querré siempre y eso es lo que más me importa – tomo aire de nuevo -... tú eres lo que más me importa, Jasper. Tú... – dejo escapar en apenas un susurro inaudible. Me desplomo de nuevo en el suelo y entierro mis ojos en mis manos.

_**Y allí, tumbada en el suelo y llorando sin lágrimas, Alice esperó hasta que los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron su rostro.**_

****.****

Acerté?? Os gustó el capítulo?? Pues sólo tienen ahora que dirigir sus cursores un paco más abajo de estas palabras. Exacto donde algo escrito en verde y en inglés. ¿lo ves ya? Bien pues haz clic y escríbeme un comentario (lo que se tiene que inventar una autor para que le dejen un review) y si no se quieren perder el resto de caps a la izquierda agreguen la historia para que se le avise de cuando se actualiza (history alert ok??)

Bueno, muchas gracias y no leemos!!!


	6. Chapter 6

He vuelto!!! Siento el retraso, los exámenes apenas dejan tiempo para poder escribir y después de ellos necesité un descanso, saben? Bueno, pero estoy de vuelta, con varios caps nuevos (de distintas historias). Aquí está el de Alice, que espero sinceramente os guste. Un besote y mil gracias por vuestros RR!!!

**Catherine**

_**Caminaba entre la gente, escondida tras un sombrero de ala ancha, procurando que los guantes largos le cubriesen lo máximo posible y evitando respirar…**_

Mi pecho completamente quieto y exánime, carente del más mínimo rastro de la respiración, pasa desapercibido entre la multitud. Intento por todos los medios que el sol no me roce, que mi piel no brille, que nadie me vea. Pero seamos sinceros. El sombrero no es de la época y todos me miran raro. Sonrío para mí misma cubierta por el ala ancha del sombrero. Más se iban a reír si supieran qué ocurriría si la luz rozase mi piel.

Al menos, mi peinado al estilo francés de los años veinte, podrá ser lucido por la noche. Suspiro. Cada vez que me cruzo con alguien soy incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Muchos de ellos creen haber visto la muerte después de la Guerra Mundial, después de haber visto morir a amigos, a compañeros, ante sus ojos. Pero lo que no saben es que la muerte en este período de paz, en los "felices años 20", tiene la forma de una chica de metro cincuenta, con el pelo negro cortado _a lo garçon_ y mucho más bella que la estereotipada imagen de la parca raquítica.

1925 es un año de felicidad, de tranquilidad. Pero por encima de esa imagen de felicidad y de tranquilidad aún se respira el miedo de la guerra, aún se encuentra demasiado reciente.

Cierro los ojos. No puedo evitar que me duela, no puedo evitar que me sea indiferente la imagen que he visto en mis visiones. Guerra. Muerte. La Segunda Guerra Mundial se acerca y ninguno de ellos lo sabe. Es tan duro para mí saberlo y no poder decir nada, no poder hacer nada… Lo he intentado todo, pero haga lo que haga el mundo acabará en guerra y esta será mucho peor que la anterior, esta será mucho pero que mucho peor…

Abro la puerta del pequeño anticuario al que me dirigía. Entre los caminos por los que andaba se comentaba la existencia de una mujer de ojos ambarinos, que vivía en el norte, cerca de Boston. Decían que jamás se dejaba ver a la luz del día pero que su tienda de antigüedades, siempre en penumbra era un buen lugar para poder vender todos esos objetos que tu familia guardaba. Vampiro, me susurró la mente desde el momento en que escuché la descripción de la mujer. Vampiro, pero… ¿bueno o malo? Se decía de ella que poseía los ojos ambarinos, por lo que deduje que no se alimentaba de sangre humana, y desde entonces dirigí mis pasos hacia el norte.

Tardé dos años en llegar, pero después de todo, no tenía prisa, mi vida ya no tiene prisa en acabarse, si es que algún día llega si quiera a vislumbrar su fin.

- ¿Hola? – le pregunto a la oscuridad. Mis ojos pueden ver mucho más que el de un humano corriente, pero incluso para mí resulta oscuro. Entreveo muebles y lo que parece una lámpara al fondo de la tienda - ¿Hay alguien?

Mis instintos contestan por mí. Hay alguien. Hay alguien y me observa. Puedo sentir la mirada de esa persona sobre mi nuca, observándome desde algún punto de la estancia. Mis músculos se tensan, preparados para defenderme si es necesario

- No vengo en busca de pelea – digo en voz alta y sé que me escucha -. Vengo buscando a alguien como yo – un ruido a mi izquierda -, alguien que sepa qué soy… qué eres – añado con la voz un poco más apagada.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –retumba una voz de mujer en las paredes de la habitación. Su voz suena como el repicar de una campana vieja de latón, con ese tono grave pero musical que guarda entre sus sonidos la experiencia de los años, pero por encima de todo eso, esconde la belleza.

- Alice – susurro, embelesada por la voz femenina -. No sé mi apellido… no… recuerdo mi vida humana.

- Y dime – la voz vuelve a sonar proveniente de todos lados y de ninguno a la vez - ¿de qué color son tus ojos, Alice?

- Ámbar.

La sala se ilumina, llenando el anticuario de luz y puedo ver miles de objetos, muebles, cajas de música, espejos, arcones, ropa, cuadros,… todo colocado de un modo estrepitoso, pero bello. Pero mis ojos se centran en la figura que se encuentra en el centro de la sala.

Sus ojos son del color del oro líquido, al igual que los míos después de una buena caza, pero su vestuario es totalmente increíble. Va vestida con un vestido por encima de la rodilla, azul, que se ciñe a las curvas de su cuerpo por encima de la cintura dejando vuelo en la falda. Su posición es completamente correcta, erguida.

-¡Oh, dios mío! – chilla con una voz mucho más madura que lo que su piel blanca e inmaculada deja deducir -. Eres un vampiro – sus ojos dorados me miran con detenimiento, escrutando cada parte de mi ropa manchada por el barro y por el polvo de los caminos.

De pronto camina hacia mí, con un paso lento incluso para un humano, su pelo rubio se mueve tras ella como el mar se deja mecer por la brisa y comprendo que aunque todos los vampiros somos bellos, el mérito de su belleza no está sólo en la transformación, comprendo que era bella mucho antes de que alguien dibujara una luna de plata en su piel.

Su aliento mueve mi cabello cuando está lo suficientemente cerca de mí y sus ojos dorados se fijan en los míos.

- Yo me llamo Catherine, pero quiero que sepas una cosa – no comprendo a qué se refiere, pero asiento -: si te vas a quedar conmigo tendrás que cambiar de ropa.

- ¿Qué? – mi voz suena extraña incluso para mí y juraría que se me ha dibujado una mueca en el rostro.

- Claro que sí querida. Como podrás haber comprobado nosotros nunca perdemos este increíble olor seductor, pero eso no significa que tengamos que dejar de cuidarnos y vistamos con ropas sucias y harapientas, que vistamos… - hace una pausa para mirarme de arriba abajo – como tú.

Me encuentro confusa. Yo sólo venía aquí en busca de alguien con quien no tuviera que esconderme, pero parece ser que esta mujer está asegurando desde el principio que me voy a quedar con ella, ¿pero no era esa acaso mi intención?

----.----

Catherine me ha llevado de compras. Mi pelo ha vuelto a tomar su forma erizada y electrificada, aparentemente desordenado, pero siempre perfectamente organizado y lo ha hecho por sí mismo. Catherine me ha explicado que tanto el pelo como nuestra piel siempre son iguales: nuestro pelo siempre mantiene la misma forma, nuestra piel el mismo olor.

Ha cambiado mis ropas de viaje por un vestido marrón y largo que se ciñe debajo de mis pechos (aunque escasos, existentes) para dejarse luego caer. Catherine me dijo que éste traje era perfecto para mí: hacía mis piernas más largas, me hacía parecer más alta y además dejaba mis curvas escondidas, pero visibles con el contoneo de mi cuerpo al andar, según palabras suyas.

De vuelta a la tienda me sentía una mujer nueva. Me había divertido y me había divertido mucho. He descubierto que me gustan las compras y creo que aprendo rápido, aunque no sé si llegaré nunca a tener el estilo innato de Catherine.

- Catherine – la llamo mientras saco el resto de mis compras de las bolsas. Me voy a quedar a vivir con ella. Me ha prestado una de las habitaciones y aunque dice que lo hace por hacerme un favor sé que lo hace porque al igual que yo se siente sola. Me lo dirá, dentro de cierto tiempo -, ¿recuerdas tu vida humana? – le pregunto sin apartar la mirada de las bolsas.

- Ah, es cierto – su voz sigue sonando alegre y parece entonar una canción al compás que hablaba -. Había olvidado que tú no recuerdas la tuya – hace una pausa, quizás para pensar -. Verás después de los años, a los vampiros se nos hace muy pero que muy difícil recordar nuestra vida humana. Son muy pocos los que la recuerdan muy bien, sobre todo porque los recuerdos de una mente humana son mucho más simples que nuestra mente de ahora – calla un segundo mientras abre el armario para guardar unas camisas -. Es como la foto que intentas recordar estuviese fotografiada con una lente manchada y tú quisieses no verla perfecta, sino verla en color – ríe, con esa sonrisa dulce y musical que yo misma me he oído emitir en alguna ocasión, la sonrisa de un vampiro -. ¿Te imaginas? Cámaras que hagan fotos a color… - se queda un segundo mirando el infinito – sería totalmente imposible.

- Las habrá – digo totalmente despreocupada y siento su mirada preguntándome cómo lo sé -. ¿No puedes ver el futuro? – mueve su cabeza de derecha a izquierda. ¿No puede ver el futuro?

- ¿Tú sí puedes? – me pregunta saltando encima de la cama y observándome con los ojos brillantes por la emoción y entonces comienzo a explicarle cómo conocí a Jasper, cómo pude ver mi futuro y cómo lo utilicé en mi contra al beber sangre…

****.****

Sé que en realidad debéis odiarme, porque estáis acostumbrados a que las historias se continúen una vez cada dos o tres días, pero no puedo subir las historias tan rápido, por varias razones, no escribo tan rápido y no tengo ese acceso a Internet, pero aún así las continúo y me gustaría que siguierais dándome vuestro apoyo, que continuarais leyendo esta historia, porque yo os prometo terminarla.

Jack


End file.
